


Dreams

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Loss, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: You guys can view this as either a friendship sort of one-shot or a ship. Your choice.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can view this as either a friendship sort of one-shot or a ship. Your choice.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  Her heart, her breath, her movement all but stopped and she froze in place. She couldn't hear anything but white silence, as if someone was trying to make her ears bleed. Her blood ran cold to the point that it felt like it was on an icy fire. 

"E-Erwin..." she croaked out through a dry throat, her throat feeling scratchy from the sudden parched chords. She didn't pay attention to the people around her. She couldn't. All her attention was on the blond male that was laying on the floor unmoving.

 _He's just unconscious.. Right?_ _Why isn't anyone rushing to him? He needs medical attention!_  

She slowly made her way to him, brown eyes wide and unblinking.  "Erwin... W-wake up." Her voice became shaky as tears brimmed her eyes. She suddenly felt herself falling forward, not feeling any control of her body. Legs giving out underneath her from the sudden shock, she fell to her knees, without a doubt getting a scratch or two and she began wailing.

She screamed, cried, even pleaded for him to wake up. 

She gripped her head with her hands, fingers harshly grasping her hair. Tears ran down and past her lips.  Her body fell forward to hug his cold frame. 

She didn't want him to leave. she couldn't let him go, she won't be able to. He was the only person that gave her hope for everyone else in the small world they lived in. He wasn't the devil everyone sought him to be, but an angel in her eyes. One that was trying to bring all of humanity away from the fires of hell itself. 

"Why did you have to be so ambitious?" She cried into his bloodied and burnt shirt, sniffling every few seconds. 

Moments that felt like hours passed. She wouldn't dare move from her position and no one wanted to bother her. They didn't know how she would react if they told her that they had to go.

Her crying slowly died down and her sniffling stopped, but she kept her face buried into his cold chest. 

**"I promise we'll win. We'll make your dream come true"**


End file.
